


Devoted Enchantment

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Shonen Ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: There's a new kid in class that has Joey transfixed.





	Devoted Enchantment

"Brother! I need you! It's an emergency!"

"Where are you?"

"School. Meet me near the office."

When Mokuba arrived he was not expecting Seto to be skulking about outside the office but there he was. As soon as he was spotted, his little brother yanked his hand down the hall to his class. Hiding behind the closed door, he motioned for him to be quiet and to look in the classroom.

Mokuba saw several groups of students working together in fours, with the exception of Joey's group. The missing member he figured was Seto.

"See?" The younger Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Yes and no. What am I looking at?"

"Joey!"

"I see him."

"Well! Fix it!"

"What's the matter with him? He seems fine. A little quiet." He was quiet. He was sitting with their friend Yugi and another kid he hadn't seen before. The child was just slightly smaller than Joey, with tan skin and platinum blonde hair. Pretty, but still masculine, he also wore gold jewelry and a purple top.

Joey was silent and he kept staring at the new student. Yugi was conversing with the new kid, who would keep glancing at Joey, smiling softly, touching his arm, and sitting very close to the other blonde.

"Marik brainwashed him!!"

"What?"

"That new kid is Marik. He's from Egypt and Joey won't stop staring at him! And he hasn't said anything all day! Brother, you need to stop him! The teacher won't believe me!"

The teacher was probably glad for the peace and quiet. "Um..."

"I tried kicking Joey, but he didn't notice. I tired to kiss him but the teacher stopped me. I was going to lock the kid in the bathroom but he never went. I tried to steal his lunch but Joey gave him his!!! That kid is evil and he must be stopped!"

Ho boy. "Seto. I don't think it's brainwashing, I think Joey is just extremely curious. You've never met any one like him."

"No, he's brain washed. Are you going to help me?"

"Seto. Go back to class. We'll talk tonight."

"Maybe we should kidnap Joey?"

"Seto!"

Well that was loud enough to draw the teacher's attention. She beckoned him inside the room. He grimaced but entered with Seto in tow.

"Mr. Kaiba. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"An overactive imagination, I'm afraid."

"It's NOT overactive." Seto glared at Marik. Joey didn't notice. Marik blinked prettily. Mokuba put his hand over Seto's mouth to keep him from speaking.

"Let me talk to him for a moment, Sensei."

"Please? Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." She walked off to check the progress of the other groups.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Is something wrong?"

Mokuba kept his hand on Seto's mouth for a minute longer. "Well, I was just checking in. It seems you've made a new friend."

"I'm Marik. I'm from Egypt and my family brought a special exhibit to the Domino Museum of History, so we're staying for at least a year."

Mokuba looked at Joey who had looked away and blushed when Marik had started speaking. Seto started struggling in his arms. Yeah, he's not letting go yet.

"That's really interesting. What is it about?"

"Our family discovered the tomb of an ancient pharaoh on our land. We were honored with the request for an exhibit by the CEO of a gaming company to host it here. It will be finished soon and then there'll be a big party for the CEO and then it'll be opened to the public."

Joey had commenced staring again and Mokuba let go of Seto, who sat huffing when released. "Joey?" The blonde head snapped to attention. Almost as if he woke from a spell.

Nah!

"Could you get me a drink of water?"

"Sure!" He tottered off and the elder Kaiba grabbed the back of Seto's shirt when he went to follow.

"Marik? Is the CEO host from Industrial Illusions?"

"Yes!"

"Well it sounds very cool. I can't wait to see it. Thank you, Joey." Joey had returned but before he could run off, Seto grabbed his hand and held him in place. All the while pretending he wasn't. Mokuba decided to hang out and volunteer in the class since there was only an hour until the end of school. Joey appeared to be more animated but Seto was still anxious.

When they were in the limo, Mokuba shared his findings. "Joey has a spell on him but it's not by Marik. Do you remember when that new toy store opened and Joey couldn't go?"

He had. Joey was depressed but no one knew because he never told anyone what he was feeling, he just suffered in si-

"Oh."

"I think Joey wants to see the exhibit. But he won't tell anyone because he thinks he can't go."

Seto's jealousy had tempered down and he was able to see Joey's quietness for what it was. Anxiety and depression. The zombie like state continued throughout the week and the little Kaiba bit the bullet and talked to Marik. Without threatening him.

I know, right? Weird. But Joey was worth it.

In turn, Marik talked to his sister, who talked to Mokuba, who then talked to Seto and a surprise date was set up.

Saturday. Date day, unbeknownst to Joey. He was sitting trying to doodle on his homework when the doorbell rang. He was totally going to let his dad get it. He gave up his doodles and just laid down on his bed hoping for a nap.

Until his dad opened his door and his little love walked in.

"Seto?"

"Come on. We're going out."

Apparently "out" was the Domino Museum of History with his dad and the Kaibas. Marik and his sister greeted them in the lobby.

Seto took Joey's hand and waited until he had the blonde's full attention. "Next time just tell me."

Joey hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing!"

Of course he was but he still liked to hear it. He wrapped his arms around the little blonde and nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd be jealous 'cause Marik's so pretty!"

Seto's hold tightened. "What?"

"Nothing! Nevermind!"

"We're going home!!"

"Nooooooo!!"

 


End file.
